What is this Nonsense?
by CthulhuIsReal
Summary: Nico finds something on Annabeth's laptop and decides to show it to Percy. Needless to say, Percy was scarred for life.


Nico ran, wide-eyed towards Percy's cabin holding Annabeth's silver laptop. "NICO DI ANGELO! YOU WILL GIVE ME MY LAPTOP BACK!" Percy heard the sound and opened the door. "Nico, hey-wha!" He bumped into him and pushed him inside, locking the door.

"Dude. You have to read this." He set up the laptop on a table. "I think it's one of the most awesome things I've ever read." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's about you being a girl. A.K.A: Fem Percy." Percy widened his eyes and grabbed the laptop. "Let me see that!" The story was called Sun Kissed.

**Today was the day Perseas Jackson saved the world. Everyone congratulated her and awarded her. It was now Apollo's turn.**

"Oh god, Apollo, don't do anything to female me, please." Percy groaned.

**Once he was done lighting up the world for a moment or two so as to not freak out the mortals who worried they would not be able to see the sun again. He laughed because of how dependant they were. The sun woke them up and kept them through the day. The world needed the sun, so technically they needed Apollo-even if they didn't know it.**

**Of course now it was dark as he watched his sister glow in the sky. He didn't want to go through the hassle of going to camp half-blood, everyone bowing before him, asking him what he was doing here, etc. Apollo was just going to show up at the back of her cabin and tell her what an amazing job she did and joke about her rejecting immortality.**

**Apollo beamed himself to the back of Percy Jackson's cabin. He knocked 3 times but there was no answer. So he let himself in. Apollo quietly opened the door.**

**"Hello, Percy are you there?" he asked into darkness, "I just came to congratulate you."**

**He heard a sniffle coming from the middle of the room. He adjusted his eyesight to the dark; he is a god so he could do that. What he saw astonished him.**

**Percy was sitting cross-legged on her pillow, biting her nail, and sniffing as tears slid down her cheeks. **_**What's wrong? **_**He wondered. Was she hurt? No. Physically she looked fine, beautiful as the sea itself but he could tell she was depressed. Guess the war really got to her then.**

"I have a bad feeling on where this is going." Nico muttered.

**"Percy, are you alright," he asks tentatively. He never really knew how to handle a crying person. Apollo was just always…..Sunny.**

"That's the best joke I've ever heard." Percy said, rolling his eyes. **(A/N: Sarcasm!)**

**She hangs her head and her body shakes in sobs that were muffled by her biting her finger. Apollo suddenly has the urge to hold her, comfort her, and kiss her?**

**Apollo quickly moves to her bed and sits down in front of her.**

**"Percy, its okay, the wars over, everything's okay." She must be hurting about the lives lost in the fight.**

**He hesitantly cups her left cheek with his right hand and wipes her tears away with her thumb. Her crying slows down. Her big green eyes look up at him and he is stunned by the effect it has on him. Apollo moves his head closer. He doesn't know what he is doing but he kisses her. **

Percy abruptedly stood up and paced.

"Oh, god. Oh god. Oh my f*cking god. NO! This can't be happening. APOLLO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

A bright flash appeared and Apollo was there in all his awesomeness. He grinned. "Sup, cuz?" Percy shoved him to the laptop.

"Read." Apollo read it once. He turned green and ran to the bathroom.

**She is hesitant at first but soon she falls in. He can't think, he can't speak, the kiss isn't like the ones he has had before. The others kissed him with lust and vice versa, but this kiss was filled with care and comfort. He wants more of it. He wants not only to be kissed like that but held, talked to and really, he just wants to be cared for.**

Apollo got back. "I don't even...what?! That makes no sense."

Banging was heard on the door. "Nico! Give me my laptop!"

**The sun god pushes the dark haired girl in front of him down and lays her on the bed. Apollo realizes she is only wearing a pair of shorts and an orange t-shirt. But he realizes he has to be gentle with her, not rough. So he presses her body against his and kisses her, touching her and caressing her.**

"I'm done. I'm f*cking done." He opened the door and shoved the laptop in Annabeth's direction. "Take it." Annabeth hesitantly took the laptop.

He shut the door and ran to the bathroom. Puking sounds were heard from within.

Apollo flashed out. Nico got his own laptop out and searched Fanfiction. He chuckled. "Now, this is a good one."

**A/N: Hey! Sup. I got the idea of this from my friend. So...uh...if you want your story here, PM me or review. Thanks!**


End file.
